vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Alraune
|-|Alraune= |-|Whisperer of Insanity= Summary Alraune is a mysterious demon from Inferno akin to Madama Butterfly and Madama Styx who is based around plant imagery. She is the one who holds Jeanne's soul in captivity in order to leech the witch's power in Bayonetta 2. Once a woman who doused herself in mandrake poison and took her own life as a means of getting revenge on the husband who left her. The poison continued through her skin and devoured her soul. Consumed by delusions and hallucinations, she was at last reincarnated in Inferno. Myth places her as the young daughter of a noble estate, but none of her past visage can be determined from her current demon form. She searches the bottom of hell for the most exquisite souls, then injects poison into their nerves to make them eternal "lovers" at her palace. Insatiable desire and obsession have painted her heart so thickly that she will never know peace. Not even with the sacrifices of a thousand souls, or a million... Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A | 4-C Name: Alraune, Whisperer of Dementia, Whisperer of Insanity Origin: Bayonetta Gender: Female Age: Over 1000 years old Classification: Infernal Demon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (Skilled in hand-to-hand combat), Natural Weaponry, Skilled whip user, Immortality (Type 1), Telekinesis, Magic, Soul Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Life Force Absorption, Forcefield Creation, Poison Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Intangibility (Can disperse into a cloud of flower petals), Energy Projection, Curse Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Type 2; her poison induces severe hallucinations and causes insanity), Dimensional Travel (Can travel between Inferno, Purgatorio, and the Human World at will), Can become invisible and intangible to anything that isn't in Purgatorio or Inferno, Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Lacks a soul) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level (Rivals Madama Butterfly in power, Stronger than the likes of Resentment and Insidious) | Star level+ (Should be at least as powerful as True Witch Jeanne if not moreso. Stated that by absorbing Jeanne's power she could overthrow Queen Sheba and become the queen of the realm of Inferno) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Madama Butterfly) | Massively FTL Lifting Strength: Class G via power-scaling Striking Strength: At least Multi-Continent Class | Star Class+ Durability: At least Multi-Continent level | Star level+ (Comparable to True Witch Jeanne) Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range with claws. Tens of meters with whip. Standard Equipment: Vine Whip, Demonic Plants Intelligence: Very high Weaknesses: If Jeanne's Soul is removed she becomes weaker Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'First form:' Alraune's primary attacks consist of using her sharp fingernails as claws, spinning them in circular motions or using them in an aerial attack that slams into the ground. Alraune can also absorb the opponents' health piece by piece by attempting to rip their soul out. Like the weapon that eventually gains her namesake, Alraune can also use a vine-like whip from her hands and feet that can lash out during any of her other attacks on ground or in the air. She can place down large flowers around the battlefield that spew out a liquid which will restrain the opponent until she destroys them. Alraune will frequently transform into a flurry of flower petals during certain attacks and negate them. *'Second Form:' Alraune retains her upper body while her lower half becomes that of a dragon/scorpion hybrid. Due to this, she relies on the dragon half's claws to lunge at the opponent from afar as her primary means of aggression. Alraune is also able to use Jeanne's soul as an energy source to deal magical attacks. Key: Whisperer of Dementia (Base) | Whisperer of Insanity (Jeanne's Soul Absorbed) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Bayonetta Category:Evil Characters Category:Demons Category:Antagonists Category:Plant Users Category:Poison Users Category:Immortals Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Magic Users Category:Soul Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Whip Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Seduction Users Category:Claw Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Energy Users Category:Madness Users Category:Life Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Curse Users Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Invisibility Users